


Best Things Come In Threes...Until He Came Again

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Frotting, M/M, ML Valentine's Exchange 2021, PWP, Pegging, Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Trying to hang out with anyone, let alone have time to himself, seemed impossible with Adrien's packed schedule. Luckily, his boyfriend knows exactly how to get him to take a break.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine
Comments: 27
Kudos: 60
Collections: ML Secret Valentine 2021





	Best Things Come In Threes...Until He Came Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldyparmesan (wyomingparmesan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day! I wrote this for the lovely WyomingParmesan! She said she wanted Lukadrien and, well....these boys would not behave!! And yes, I know, I've been teasing it in the Discord ^.^ Don't know if you ever actually saw them though XD
> 
> Enjoy Nat! And enjoy fellow sinners!!!

“Ah. Nothing like a nice refreshing shower after a long day.” Adrien mused to himself. He walked out of his bathroom rubbing the towel over his hair, drying and fluffing at the same time. The lights in the room were dim and there was no light coming from the large wall of windows.

“Well. Well. Ssssomeone’s already happy to sssee me,” a voice hissed seductively from inside the bedroom. 

Adrien ripped the towel from his head to cover his semi firm cock from the intruder. 

“Viperion!!” Adrien yelped. “What are you doing here?!” He stared wide-eyed at the superhero sprawled out on his bed, one leg bent with his knee in the air, and his head propped up by one hand. The other hand was slowly trailing down the serpent’s torso to rest between his legs, accentuating the bulge in his suit. His tongue poked out between his lips, licking them seductively. Adrien gulped, feeling his cock harden even more, tenting the towel in front of him. 

“Ohhhh,” Luka rolled over on his back and stretched his arms above his head before placing them both on his chest, and ran them down his abs, gripping his bulge. “I was in the neighborhood, looking for anything dubioussss.” He hissed the last bit out. 

“D-dubios, you say?” Adrien stuttered out, wondering why he was a grown man stuttering like a schoolgirl.

“Oh yes,” Viperion moaned and cupped his bulge, bucking his hips into his hand, causing Adrien to whimper from across the room. “You see, I was informed about dubious characters roaming this neighborhood.” He stared down at his covered cock, flexed it, and looked back to Adrien, “I hear they are slithering in through windows and having their way with whoever is on the other side.” 

Adrien cleared his throat of the nervous lump growing there, “Well, I am glad to have a big-” Viperion thrust his cock into his hand. “-strong-” Another thrust. “-handsome-” Viperion moaned and thrust. “-superhero...to look out for me.” Adrien’s heart pounded against his ribcage as he tried to catch his breath, the beautiful display stealing his breath away. 

Viperion paused his thrusting, staring directly into Adrien’s eyes. The room was silent for a small moment, enough that the snake themed superhero heard the moment when a large dribble of precum slapped against the bedroom’s hardwood floor.

Adrien’s face turned red as he realized how hard he was -and how hard up he was- not having time for himself, let alone anyone else, for the last two weeks. He quickly glanced down and noticed the towel had moved away from his member, allowing it to freely say hello, while leaking a large amount of precum onto his bedroom floor. 

In his shock, Adrien had not heard Viperion move. He looked up and the snake-man stood in front of him, a smirk on his face, with their bodies barely a hands length between them. 

Viperion tore the towel from Adrien’s hand and tossed it carelessly to the side. “Well, well, well,” he licked his lips. “What do we have here?”

“Snake treats.” Adrien replied, not missing a beat, a smug look on his face. He twisted his hips side to side, his hard cock rubbing against Luka’s bulge.

Viperion reached down with miraculous enhanced speed and grabbed Adrien’s cock, stilling him from teasing any further. “This might be a snake treat, but I believe it is you, my dear pussy cat, who is in for a treat.” 

“Mrrow,” was all Adrien could get out in his surprise. He was not expecting a superhero to crawl through his window today, let alone receiving a treat from the hero.

“That’s right Kitten. Meow for Daddy.” Viperion dragged his hand from the base of Adrien’s cock to the tip and back up again, releasing Adrien’s cock and running his hand up Adrien’s smooth abs and up to his nipple. 

Adrien leaned in more, enjoying the sensation of the other man paying extra attention to his nipple, Viperion’s textured, gloved hand made the nipple perk up. He closed his eyes as Viperion’s other hand snaked up his other side to lavish attention to the other nipple. He could feel his cock pressed up close to Viperion’s warm suit bulge and was so lost in the moment that he did not feel or anticipate what came next.

Viperion took his hands and ran them down Adrien’s sides, caressing his body, until he reached his hips, when Adrien was abruptly hoisted over Viperion’s shoulder; an easy feat for the miraculously endowed hero, even when the two men were the same size. 

Adrien blinked as his confusion and surprise replaced some, but not all, of the arousal he felt. He placed his hands flat on Viperion’s perky butt, and his legs, secured with Viperion’s arms, laid limp down Viperion’s chest...but Adrien’s cock was anything but limp. His cock pressed firmly against Viperion’s shoulder and chest, and Viperion snuck his hand between Adrien’s legs and gently stroked his cock, causing Adrien to moan and shiver in delight.

“Fuck! I don’t know what this surprise is, but you’d better get it over with before I bust,” Adrien moaned as Viperion increased the pressure on his cock. 

“All in due time, Kitten.” Viperion ran his nose against Adrien’s thigh, causing him to shiver. 

“Luukkkaaa.” Adrien whined and squirmed to free himself. Viperion nipped at his thigh. 

“I don’t see any ‘Luka’ here. Just a sexy superhero who’s going to scare this little kitten with his snake.” Luka grinned against Adrien’s thigh and he walked over to the bed. 

Viperion gave one last gentle stroke to Adrien’s cock and threw him onto the bed. 

Adrien landed with a bounce on his butt. He was quick to scramble to sit up, his arms behind him, one leg stretched out while the other was propped up. 

Viperion was quick to scramble on top of him, getting in his face. His hands rested on either side of Adrien’s hips as he settled himself between Adrien’s legs. His bulge rubbed against Adrien’s cock as he said, “Scales rest.”

Viperion's transformation melted away, leaving a toned, naked man hovering over Adrien. Adrien gasped when the transformation rippled across Viperion’s body and released his cock from its confines. Except, there was an extra surprise when the suit revealed Luka’s cock.

Adrien gasped, “What is that?!” He looked down at Luka’s cock to see a little something extra hanging off it. It was a long, blue dildo, wrapped around Luka’s cock like a cock ring would be. “Luka. What is that?!”

Luka sat up and grinned, allowing Adrien to admire his toned abs and hard cock, his longer hair now loose from his transformation, fell on his shoulders. “This is your gift.” He reached down and wrapped his hand around the dildo, rubbing it up and down. “I’m going to milk you with it-” Adrien’s cock jumped beneath Luka, making him grin even wider. “-and then I’m going to make you cum over and over until I’m ready, and then I will get my turn to fill you up like the good little kitten you are.” Adrien moaned, biting his lip and throwing his head back, as he tried not to let the words affect him too much. Luka let go of the dildo, rubbed his thumb across the bead of precum at the tip of his own cock, and reached down and rubbed the thumb across Adrien’s lips. The blonde opened his mouth, taking the appendage in, licking and sucking the snake’s venom from the finger.

Adrien moaned around Luka’s finger, right as Luka took his finger back. He looked up at Luka with hooded eyes and licked his lips, “Your kitten has been hard up, Daddy. These long days and nights with no one to warm his bed; sooo lonely.”

Luka smiled at him, took his thoroughly salivated hand, and ran it down Adrien’s stomach until he reached Adrien’s cock. Hooking his fingers around Adrien’s base, he took his thumb and gently prodded at Adrien’s waiting hole. “Don’t worry, Kitten, I’m here now and we are going to make sure you don’t ever feel lonely again.” Luka pushed his slightly lubed thumb into the hole. “Look at you begging for my finger like it’s my cock. My, my, you are needy aren’t you?”

Adrien nodded his head vigorously, unable to form words past his moans, distracted by the sensations Luka was providing. Adrien whined as Luka pulled his finger out and then crawled further up his body, their cocks rubbing together, as Luka reached for Adrien’s nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lube and a glove. 

Luka crawled back into position, placed the glove over one hand, popped the cap open on the bottle, and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed his fingers together and glanced down at Adrien who was panting in anticipation, precum dripping from his tip. “God, I love when you’re like this. I can see in your eyes how badly you want it.” 

Adrien whimpered and nodded his head. His cock flexed as Luka placed his lubed fingers at his entrance. Adrien nodded as Luka opened his mouth to speak, “Already answering yes to questions you don’t know? Tsk Tsk. I could have been about to ask if I should just go home now.”

Adrien’s eyes went wide, “No, Daddy, no! Please! Please fuck me! I’ll be good and listen before speaking!”

“Good boy. Now grab those ankles and don’t let go until Daddy tells you to. And you know the word to stop?” 

Adrien nodded and brought his legs up, nearly bending himself in half, hands supporting his lower legs, not quite to his ankles. Luka licked his lips as he brought his lubed fingers down to Adrien’s waiting, begging hole. 

“Look at you. So needy for Daddy’s fingers. Are you ready?” Adrien nodded at the question, before Luka pushed two fingers into Adrien’s ass, all the way to the prostate, Adrien moaned louder the farther Luka pushed. 

Luka gently pulled his fingers out and pushed back in a few times, before he pushed back in one last time and began to massage the mass his fingers could reach. Adrien bucked his hips as thick ropes of cum came shooting from the tip of his cock, the first orgasm he’d had in two weeks. He moaned louder at each contraction of his balls, shooting into the air before landing, painting his chest white with the fluid.

“My, my. We are naughty, aren’t we?” Luka said with a smirk, a particular large glob of cum dribbling down his cheek. “Lick it up, kitten.” He retracted his fingers, allowing Adrien to get up. 

Adrien released his legs and sat up quickly. He took Luka’s face into his hands, licked and sucked his face, and moaned at the taste of his own cum. 

“You’re so sexy when you get needy,” Luka breathed into Adrien’s ear. Luka bit at Adrien’s earlobe, “I hope you’re ready, Kitten, you’ve got two more orgasms before you get Daddy’s other gift.”

Adrien moaned again and flopped himself back down to the bed, “Do your worst. You know I love everything about you and what you can do.”

Luka chuckled and reached for the bottle of lube again, removing the glove from his hand, “We’ll see about that, love.” 

Luka squeezed the bottle of lube over the dildo and shaft and ran his hand up and down both, distributing the fluid. Adrien’s cock began to stiffen again at the sight of his lover stroking the fake cock, while his real cock bounced along above it. Once the toy was thoroughly coated, Luka grabbed Adrien’s ankles, brought them up, held them in the air, and spread the legs wide. Adrien’s hard cock flexed at the sudden movement as his asshole begged to be filled. 

“Here I come,” Luka warned as he pressed the dildo against Adrien’s hole and pushed in. 

Adrien moaned as the dildo, thicker than Luka’s fingers, pushed farther into him. Luka paused as he reached the base of the dildo, fully sheathed in Adrien’s asshole. 

“So, so good!” Adrien moaned out. “So full!” 

“This is just a substitute cock,” Luka grunted out, his own cock rubbing against Adrien’s, the sizes about the same. “Just wait til you take Daddy’s real cock.” 

Adrien moaned as he tried to wriggle his hips and free his ankles from Luka’s grip, but Luka would not budge. “Be a good kitten and stay still.” 

Adrien nodded and stilled his hips as Luka began to slowly thrust into him. Luka’s lubed cock rubbed up against Adrien’s, causing Adrien’s cock to jump.

“Grab your cock, kitten,” Luka commanded.

Adrien looked up at Luka and whined, almost a mewl. The thrusts into Adrien began to speed up. 

“You heard me right, kitten. Grab that cute little cock of yours...with both hands.”

Adrien looked down and grabbed his cock with one hand to still its movement, while bringing the other hand down as well to join the other. Luka’s hard shaft smacked into his hands with each thrust of the dildo. Adrien moaned louder when Luka pushed in further than the others. His eyes closed at the sensation of his own hand on his shaft, barely rubbing, along with the hard dildo in his asshole. 

Luka gripped Adrien’s ankles harder, their hips hitting harder, and watched his lover get lost in the sensations. He stilled his hips, “Grab  _ my _ cock now, kitten,” he demanded.

Adrien opened his eyes and looked down to where his hands were. He opened the space between them and Luka slid his cock alongside his own. Luka moved his hips again, each thrust had his own cock sliding in and out of Adrien’s hands, rubbing his shaft against Adrien’s, creating extra friction. 

Adrien leaned his head back, moaning louder as Luka’s cock slid over his, over and over. The fullness from behind and the stimulation from the outside was too much for Adrien. He arched his back as best he could with Luka still holding his legs, taking the dildo farther into him. His head followed the arch of his body as he lost himself again, rolling into another orgasm as his cum shot out over his bare chest, the force so strong that it reached the underside of his chin. 

Luka took advantage of Adrien’s orgasm, released his legs as they fell to each side of Luka, and pulled the dildo out of Adrien’s ass. Luka’s shaft was still lubed and he dove right into Adrien’s gaping hole. It clenched around Luka’s cock as Adrien rode out the ends of his orgasm. 

Luka leaned on his elbows over Adrien, getting in his face, watching his boyfriend pant with one eye open, watching him. He leaned down to Adrien’s ear, licked the lobe, and whispered, “You feel so amazing clenching Daddy’s cock like this, Kitten.” Luka moved to nuzzle Adrien’s chin, licking the cum which dripped down Adrien’s neck. “Look at you. Such a mess. Did Daddy get your face dirty?” Adrien shivered as Luka’s warm tongue darted out and licked the white, sticky substance from his neck and chin. “You taste so good, Kitten. Daddy takes good care of you, doesn’t he?”

“Daddy takes excellent care of his Kitten,” Adrien panted out, coming down from his high and acclimating to the girth that was Luka. He moaned loud as Luka began to move his hips, thrusting in and out. Luka propped himself up on his hands, giving him a deeper thrust, as he picked up speed. 

“Are you ready for one more, Kitten?” Luka growled into his ear. “ Give Daddy one more hot, thick load before he fills your ass with his own.” 

Adrien reached up and grabbed Luka’s biceps, squeezing them to ground himself as Luka gave short, hard thrusts. His cock was flopping around, semi-firm, slapping between his stomach and Luka’s, precum flying in different directions the more his prostate was stimulated. Luka sped up the pace, a moan flew out of Adrien’s mouth, growing louder with each push of Luka’s cock. He felt himself get lost in the sensations of being pounded and loved by his wonderful boyfriend, trying to get words out but only getting them out as moans.

Luka smirked, grunted, and slowed his pace back down, “What’s that, Kitten? I can’t understand you.” Luka asked as Adrien whimpered, his mouth gaping. “Are you getting close, Kitten?” Luka stilled for a half of a second as he pushed into Adrien, and pulled back out, slowly. “Are you going to cum, Kitten?” Luka pushed into Adrien again, feeling his own cock pulsing inside, begging for release. “Daddy wants to cum, Kitten, but not until you finish with Daddy’s cock inside you.” He jerked his hips hard again, “Don’t you want to cum with Daddy’s cock inside of you.” He picked up the pace again, Adrien moaned and nodded his head vigorously. “Use your voice, Kitten.” Luka grinned. 

“Gahh!” Adrien screamed out, his hips jerked, trying to rub his cock on Luka’s stomach. “Cum. Inside,” he panted out. “Want Daddy…to cum…inside...first!” 

Luka moaned as he released his load, filling Adrien to the brim, “Do you feel full, Kitten? Do you like Daddy’s cum inside you?”

The words and fullness were enough to be Adrien’s undoing as he came for a third time that night, screaming Luka’s name as he spilled his seed all over his stomach, adding to the previous loads. Adrien’s hole clenched around Luka’s cock, making the snake-man hiss and pull out before he collapsed from sensory overload.

Luka leaned down to Adrien’s ear and whispered, “Your pussy is too tight for Daddy to handle, Kitten.” Adrien moaned again, feeling his hole clenching around air, begging for more. 

Luka sat back onto his legs, his semi-firm cock swung between his legs as he admired the mess his boyfriend had made of himself. “Are you alright kitten?” He asked in a soft voice, much different than his commanding tone from before. He reached his hand out to offer Adrien help to sit up. 

Adrien held his hand up, denying help, “No. No, I'm fine,” he panted out, trying to catch his breath. “Better than fine actually!” He sat up a little by himself, only leaning up on his elbows so he could admire the mess he had made and chuckled, “I think I will need another shower though.” He looked up from his stomach and grinned at Luka, who was giving him a soft look.

Adrien moved backwards to get around Luka’s legs as Luka sat up on his knees to help him. The position put Adrien right in the path of Luka’s semi-firm cock which had a thin layer of cum surrounding it. Adrien stared and licked his lips.

“Adrien, are you ok, Kitten?” Luka asked, concerned.

“Yeah. Yeah. Just...hungry,” Adrien replied, licking his lips again. 

Luka looked where Adrien was and flexed his cock, making Adrien’s eyes grow wider. Luka reached out and gently placed his hand on the back of Adrien’s head, looping his hair around his fingers as Adrien leaned into it, enjoying the touch. 

“Does the kitten want a taste of Daddy’s cock?” Luka dropped his voice lower. 

“Kitten would very much like a taste of daddy’s cum soaked cock.”

Before Luka could react, Adrien had his hand under Luka’s shaft, hoisting it up to a better position and took the whole thing into his mouth, moaning as he sucked.

“Ah fuck, Kitten, you  _ are _ hungry, aren’t you!” Luka moaned. “It’s so sensitive! Fuck!”

Adrien bobbed his head faster and faster, moaning as Luka’s cock got harder and harder in his mouth. He suddenly backed off, gasping for air, “It’s so good!” He took the cock back into his mouth as he sucked hard on just the head before backing off again, “Want daddy’s milk!” 

Luka’s eyes went wide at the forcefulness Adrien showed. He threaded his other hand through the hair on the back of his head, tangling his fingers in the damp, blonde tresses, and met Adrien’s thrusts with his own. He could feel Adrien’s gag reflex hugging the tip, but Adrien was clearly unbothered by the pounding his throat was receiving. 

“Adrien! Gahh, it’s so much! Your throat, Kitten!” Luka could not decide what he wanted to do more, pull away or keep going, but ultimately he tried to pull away, gripping his fingers and trying to bring Adrien’s head away from his cock. 

Adrien had different plans.

Adrien’s large hands came up to grip the underside of Luka’s bottom, digging his fingers into the flesh and spreading the cheeks. He moaned as he held Luka in place, bobbing his head and resisting the pull of his hair. 

“Kitten! I’m going to cum! Ahh! Fuck! I’m cumming!” Luka moaned as his hips jerked hard to thrust as deep into Adrien’s mouth as he could go. He completely stilled, balls deep in Adrien’s mouth, cock down his throat, and released into his throat. 

Adrien’s eyes were closed as a gulping sound filled the quiet room. He swallowed all of Luka’s cum as he moaned hard around the length in his throat and mouth. 

Luka pulled back, leaving Adrien’s mouth gaping, a string of saliva-cum mixture trailed from Adrien’s lips to Luka’s cock. He looked down, shocked to see that Adrien’s cock was once again releasing a geyser of cum into the air between them, before it landed back on Adrien’s thighs. 

“You came again, Kitten?” Luka asked, shocked.

Adrien closed his mouth, swallowed deliberately, and closed his eyes, basking in the moment. “Couldn’t help myself,” he opened one eye to peer at Luka. “I haven’t been touched in two weeks, love.” 

Luka smiled and reached down to bring Adrien up to his knees. He rubbed up and down his arms before he leaned in and kissed Adrien passionately. After a few seconds he pulled away, placing one hand on his face and the other pushing Adrien’s wild hair out of his eyes.

“You are beautiful, my muse,” he placed a tender kiss on his forehead, before pulling Adrien toward the edge of the bed. “Now come on kitty-cat, let’s get you cleaned up so we can enjoy our meal.”

Adrien looked at Luka in shock, “Meal?” 

Luka gestured toward the couch and coffee table, where an extravagant meal had been laid out with two tall candles in the middle and a vase of beautiful roses. “While you were in the shower I set it up.”

Adrien looked at everything and noticed that everything was pink and red, “Oh no! I forgot about Valentine’s Day!” He began to panic when Luka swooped down and captured his lips, stroking his cheek til he was calm. They broke apart slowly, “I’m the worst boyfriend ever,” Adrien whispered. 

Luka smiled as he grabbed Adrien by his cheeks and squeezed. “You are not the worst boyfriend ever. Busiest maybe. But worst? No,” he rubbed his nose on Adrien’s. “You are the most wonderful human being on the face of this Earth and I am so happy you chose me out of all the people in the world to share your life with. Without you in my life it would be like a beat without a melody.” Adrien had tears at the corner of his eyes listening to his boyfriend spill his beautiful words. Luka brought his thumb over to wipe them away, “Do not cry, love. Let’s get a shower and then feed that sexy body of yours. I know damn well you haven’t been eating correctly these last two weeks.”

Adrien looked away sheepishly, although it was hard to do with Luka still holding onto his cheeks. “Yeah, well, I have no defense except my dad’s an asshole.”

“Well we can talk about that later, come-”

“Already did that,” Adrien interrupted cheekily. Luka gave him an unamused look.

“Shower, pretty boy.”

Luka pulled Adrien completely off the bed and swatted his ass as he tried to run past him to the bathroom. He followed Adrien in, shaking his head at the blonde’s antics.

*******

Sometime later, after the shower had been defiled and the food had been devoured, Luka and Adrien lay cuddled under a blanket, in their underwear, watching a movie, when Luka turns to Adrien and questions, “Milk?”

Adrien froze, “D-did I s-say that?” He laughed nervously.

“Yup,” Luka replied with a pop. “I think the exact words were ‘want daddy’s milk’ as you were sucking my cock down that pretty little throat of yours,” Luka grinned.

Adrien’s face burst into flames as he smacked his hands over his face, “I-I was in the moment! Honestly, I don’t know where that came from!”

Luka looked skeptically at his love, “Oh, I’m sure. And uhhh what hentai website do you think I’ll find in your computer over there?”

Adrien shook his head, “None whatsoever!” He grinned a smug grin. 

“Whatever you say, Kitten, Happy Valentine’s Day,” Luka leaned down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, taking Adrien by surprise. He pulled back and hovered over Adrien’s lips, “I love you,” before he went back to reclaim his lips.

Adrien moaned as he basked in the attention. He pulled away, “I love you too. Happy Valentine's Day. I promise I will get you something tomorrow!” 

Luka took Adrien’s lips into his again, “I already got my present.” 


End file.
